Stolen Kiss
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Gwen and Kevin lose track of Ben during an alien chase and are stuck in the middle of the woods for the night. Sweet, realistic one-shot. Gwen x Kevin. Ben 10 Alien Force


**A Stolen Kiss- A Ben 10 Alien Force Kevin x Gewn fiction, oneshot **

**Hello! Yes, I watch the show for Gewn and Kevin funness, can you blame me, they're so cute! This is my first non-anime fic, first cartoon fic. Anyhoo, enjoy... should be cute and realistic (I try)**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force or any of it's characters-- but I do own this story, so there XP**

**Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Don't lose him, Kevin!" Gwen said anxiously as she sat forward in her seat. Kevin growled and leaned closer to the steering wheel as his precious car smashed through a large thicket bush.

"The paint job..." he grumbled angrily to himself as Gwen pointed up to the sky at Ben, distancing himself from them quickly, in hot pursuit of some more alien scum.  
"Faster, Kevin! Faster! We can't lose them!" Gwen said as she shook her pointed finger

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Kevin said, clearly agitated as a branch left a huge scratch in the windshield, "I hate off-roading!"  
"Stop complaining and just follow Jetray!"

"Whatever you say!" Kevin said as he floored the gas through a wall of brush and down a deep ditch in a horrid crash. There was a loud shot as a tire blew. The car's airbags inflated in the teen's faces and the ignition crackled off.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted as the car halted and the two helplessly watched Jetray fly off over the trees and out of sight. The car overheated and began to spew smoke as the two teenagers burst out of the sports-car.

"Ben could be in trouble, can't you track him somehow-- some Plumber's Gear or something!?" Gwen asked as put her hands on her hips and strained her green eyes in search of her cousin.

Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets,  
"I got nothin', that stupid alien freak stole all the Plumbers Gear and now my ride's ruined! Besides, can't _you_ track him with your power or something!?"

Gwen skittered to the car and began digging through the backseat in search of something that belonged to Ben,  
"No good... for once when I told him to clean up, he did. There's nothing to track him with." With a defeated sigh, she opened the passenger door and sat down in her seat.

Kevin got down underneath the car and began to check it over while Gwen got back in the car and looked worriedly at her watch. It was half past seven. The alien had taken their things right after seven and then Ben had flown off... if only she had gone after them herself instead of having Kevin drive.

She looked up as she heard Keven grunt exasperatedly,  
"What's the damage?" she asked, looking through the windshield at him.

He frowned,  
"Blown tire and overheated the engine..." he said solemnly as he lifted up the steaming hood, "Along with serious damage to my paint job..." he added in a quiet grumble.

"So..." Gwen said slowly, knowing absolutely nothing about cars, "Can... can you fix it?"  
"Got a water bottle?" He asked, coming around and leaning down to her window.  
"Yeah... what are you going to do with--" He snatched it from her before she could finish. He took a quick swig and then poured the rest into the radiator.  
"Thanks." He said, slamming the hood down and handing Gwen the empty bottle as he rounded the car.

"What are you doing now?" Gwen asked as he opened the trunk.  
"I'm gonna change the tire." He said simply as he lugged out a jack, some tools, and a spare tire.  
"Well... how long will that take...?" Gwen asked, getting out of the car again and putting her hands on her hips.

"Mmmnn... dunno. If I had good light and a garage, maybe an hour. But, clearly, I don't have good light _or_ a garage... so... maybe two hours, if we're lucky--"  
"Two hours!?" Gwen shouted angrily, "Ben will be long gone by then! We need to go after him now! What if he's in trouble!?"

Kevin sat back on his haunches and looked up at the fiery redhead,  
"Ben's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He'll realize that we're gone and come back lookin' for us." He smiled up innocently at Gwen's glare, "Hey, don't worry, you have me."

Gwen seemed less than pleased. But she pursed her lips and got back into the car with a 'humph' and closed the door,  
"That's not much consolation." she mumbled.

"We'll just have to wait here 'till mornin' and then go hunt for a town." Kevin said as he managed to get the shredded tire off of the axle. Gwen mumbled an "ok" as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the closed window.

Two hours came and went and finally kevin was done with the tire. He gently let the car down off of the jack, stowed his tools and looked about him. They were surrounded by thick trees on all sides and a steep slope behind them, offering no escape.

He shook his head, took one more sorrowful look at his paint-job and opened the driver's door,  
"Look... I'm really sorry that I lost Ben's trail--" He stopped mid-sentence when he got in; Gwen had fallen asleep. He watched her for a moment and closed the door quietly behind him, shutting out the cold wind.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep-- so serene. He laughed to himself, she had never seemed so calm around him before. His eyes ran over her beautiful attributes. her eyelashes, slightly stirring in a dream, were long and thick, her skin so soft and her lips--

Those lips.

They mocked him every time they said a word to him. He would mentally punch himself every time he licked his lips when he looked at her.

Mental punch.

_"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" _He winced and blushed as he turned, embarrassed, and looked out the window to his left.

Why hadn't he? Wasn't it completely obvious? There was no way on earth or in the heavens above that he was good enough for her. He was, after all, an X-criminal. Besides, she deserved far better than Kevin Levin.

But... then again... he _really_ wanted to ask her out. It haunted him, day and night, whenever he was around her, even when he wasn't.

Kevin reluctantly glanced back at the redhead and found her shivering in her sleep. He reached for the ignition, only remembering the car wouldn't start, so he peeled off his new leather jacket and draped it over her.

Gwen smiled softly in her sleep.  
Mental punch. Mental punch. Mental punch.

Kevin tried unsuccessfully to shake off a blush. He wanted to kiss her so much. He gripped his steering wheel and tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for morning to come.

That silky red hair-- Mental punch.

After about another half hour and about three hundred more mental punches and he had just about had it.

It was driving him insane-- just one kiss! That's all he wanted! Then he could die in peace from her thrashings later.

He felt his mouth go dry as he looked back at her. His breath caught in his throat, his stomach churned, and he felt dizzy. It was a combination of feeling sick and a thrilling roller-coaster feeling that made him want to laugh uncontrollably.

He inched closer to the sleeping girl and finally got the nerve. With one painfully slow movement, he kissed her.

It was like nothing he could have imagined. Her lips were smooth and tasted of tangerines. He pulled back and took a deep breath, a grin reaching from ear to ear.

Kevin fell asleep with the grin still on his face and his mind filled.

Gwen woke up with a start. She had just had a nightmare that had something to do with a talking car and a large ham.

It was pitch black outside and her nose was very cold and her neck stiff. She sat up and realized that Kevin's heavy, not to mention _new and expensive_, leather jacket was draped over her.

She glanced over at Kevin. He was sleeping peacefully with a goofy smile plastered on his handsome face. Gwen set her chin on her hand and watched him for awhile.

He pretended to be a tough guy-- she could tell that underneath he was really actually shy and kinda... sweet... in a quirky, strange way. Then again... that's why she liked him. He was always defending her; saying sweet, if corny, things to her; and just being an all around gentleman... when he wasn't trying to seem like a confident bully.

She sighed, wondering why he hadn't made a move yet-- maybe he didn't like her as much as she thought he did... maybe she was just imagining something that wasn't really there.

Gwen shook her head, there was no point worrying over such things... she would just have to continue to treat him as a comrade until he got the nerve up... but still...

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. His skin was soft and his cheekbone was firm and high. She smiled to herself as she sat back and then hesitantly scooted closer to him. With the greatest of care, she set her head on his broad shoulder, closed her eyes and drifted off again into a deep sleep.

* * *

Heatflash flew over the dark forest in search of his cousin and the X-criminal. With a flame-proof bag full of salvaged Plumber's Gear in hand, he looped and circled over the thick trees.

"It's two a.m." he hissed to himself, "Where on earth could they--" Ben spotted something green and metallic reflecting his light through the trees and swooped down for a closer look.

There, in a bit of a forced clearing, stood Kevin's car, battered and beaten badly from the underbrush. Heatflash changed back into Ben. He made his way back to his seat, opened the door and climbed in, completely exhausted.

He was surprised, to say the least, to find Kevin snoring loudly with Gwen's head comfortably on his shoulder. Ben snickered to himself, pulled out his cellphone, and snapped a quick picture in the rear-view mirror.

With a satisfied smirk, Ben sat back and looked at the time. It was only a quarter past one, which gave him plenty of time to sleep before morning. He quickly sent the picture he had taken to all the people in his contact list and seeing that was good enough payback, he settled into the backseat and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ben awoke bright and refreshed. He had endured less than what he would call an _awesome_ day yesterday, but that was behind them... for the most part. He yawned and stretched and could see Gwen and Kevin beginning to stir. He looked at his cellphone, it was about seven forty-five.

Eh, he had let them sleep long enough.

"Hiya Kev! Mornin' Gwen!" Ben crowed loudly. Gwen and Kevin shot up from where they had been sleeping, looked at one another, shouted and scrambled against their respective doors, a bright blush adorning both their faces. "'Bout time you two woke up." Ben said cheerily.

"Where the heck did you come from!?" Kevin shouted angrily, whipping around in his seat and glaring at the younger boy,  
"The last we saw of you, you were flyin' away after 'dat alien!"

Ben shrugged,  
"Eh, the alien escaped, I recovered the Plumber's Gear. Que Serra Serra, as they say." Gwen and Kevin stared at him, still blushing in embarrassment.

"So, who wants breakfast!?" the brunette asked perkily. Kevin just glared back at him,  
"You think this is funny, do ya? My car's wrecked and we're in the middle of nowhere."  
"There's a town just a mile ahead and there's a road about a block ahead."

"Um... breakfast sounds good." Gwen said sheepishly. Kevin growled and turned the ignition. Miraculously, his car started,  
"If it was anyone else, I'd say no." The car started slowly through the trees and Kevin flinched everytime a branch came in contact with the windshield.

After a little while of silence, Ben decided to be evil,  
"Oh, Kev-- you've got some lipstick on your cheek."

The car screeched to a halt. Kevin grabbed the rear-view mirror and looked into it, finding, as Ben had said, a kiss mark on his cheek. Kevin glanced over at Gwen, who found something immensely interesting out her window and covered her blush with her hands.

"Oh, and your lips, Kevin." Ben added cheekily. Gwen's gaze shot over to Kevin, who was blushing madly as they broke through to the road.

Maybe someday... maybe someday he would have the nerve to kiss her when they were both awake... but for the time being... they would just settle on a nice quiet breakfast--

"I don't really think it's your colour, though. It looks more like Gwen's." Ben said with a sly grin.

"Shut it Ben!"

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it! It was a bit longer than I had hoped, but I might trim it at a later time. Please have a look at some of my other stories and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you so very much,  
Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
